One More
by YuriChan220
Summary: Mai and Reo decide to get married. But...they need a little practice first.


**One More**

 **Pairing: Mai x Reo**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sono Hana or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: 3 years since I began writing Sono Hana! Wow! 3 years! Well…almost basically since I really started in May 2014. Hehe! But I will continue writing Sono Hana stories for you all~! So enjoy!**

At Reo's apartment that night, the couple are looking up at the stars on her balcony. The short haired girl looks over at the petite blonde, gives her a soft smile and puts an arm around her.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" Mai says, breaking the silence.

"Yes, it is," the blonde replies softly. She looks down at the floor a little as she kicks it softly. "Mai, I want to ask you something."

"What is it, Reo?"

"I've been thinking lately…about us…getting married soon. I don't think it will work out…will it?" Reo looks up at her lover.

Mai wears the same gentle expression as she pets her. "Of course it will. In fact, I have an idea. Let's get everyone's approval, to show them our happiness together."

Reo frowns at this. "What do you mean by everyone?"

"My parents, my grandma, your parents and such…"

Reo looks down at the floor unsure about this. They've been away studying abroad for so long that they might be unaware of her relationship with Mai. And that makes her very concerned.

"I-I don't know," she says. "That will take a while…"

"So what? Besides, why not share our happiness with everyone else?" Mai gently takes her girlfriend's hand and squeezes it gently. She wants to let Reo know that no matter what happens, she will always be by her side.

Reo gets the message and blushes a little. She, too, wants to stay by Mai's side forever. They've been lovers for a long time and since the two decided to get married a few days ago, things got a little complicated afterwards. But the two remained strong and made their final decision to get married.

"Well then…" Reo walks inside her room. "We need to do a wedding rehearsal."

"What for?"

"Dummy, it's to prepare for the wedding." The petite girl takes one of her white sheets from her bed and wraps it around her. "Mai…look. A veil."

"Reo…" Mai can't help but blush at this adorable sight. Her little Reo under this blanket with a small smile on her face is probably the cutest thing Mai has seen in her life. However, the short haired girl manages to contain her excitement and walk over towards her girlfriend.

"Ummmm…I, Mai Sawaguchi….umm..what should I say next?" Mai says, stumbling over her words.

"I dunno…make something up," Reo says.

"Okay, let's see…Reo Kawamura…will you kindly take…wah!" She is interrupted by Reo shoving her a little.

"Okay, that's enough," the petite blonde says. "I don't think we need vows."

"Wh-what do you mean exactly?"

Reo looks up and gives a small smile. "Because…for me…even without vows…I know we'll always be together. Right?"

Mai nods, smiling back. "Yes." There is silence again when she speaks up again. "H-hey, Reo…"

"Your face is red," Reo cuts her off. "And your breath kinda stinks."

Mai covers her mouth while backing away. "Come on! You know I brushed my teeth earlier!"

"It's just so we can kiss properly," Reo says softly. "I mean, we've kissed many times, but not something like this…before…"

Mai walks over, gently puts her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders and pecks her on the lips.

"H-how's that?" Mai asks.

"Could be better," Reo replies. "Although…that kiss was nice and…sweet…" She blushes a little while turning away. "W-we could do it one more time…r-right…" Before she can finish, her lips make contact with Mai's once more. It lasts a bit longer than earlier, but the two pull away, gazing into each other's eyes.

"One more time…" Reo whispers.

Mai nods and caresses her cheek while kissing her again. This time, they kiss more passionately, lasting longer than the first two kisses. The two wish this moment could last forever. But due to lack of oxygen, they need to pull away to catch their breath.

The petite blonde gazes at her lover while the short haired girl does the same. Reo may not admit it, but despite the many kisses they shared, she feels that this moment is a very special one and she does not want to forget it.

"One more…" Reo whispers as she gets on her tip toes.

Mai nods and kisses her again while wrapping one arm around her girlfriend's waist and caressing her cheek. Neither of them want to let go of each other. They want to make this night very special, despite it being just practice. In fact, in their hearts, they feel that this is real and want to make it so that it turns out beautifully on their real wedding day.

Until the time comes, all they can do is just enjoy the moment while it lasts.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me just say that…if you people are aware of this…the new Mai x Reo Drama CD came out in December 2016, so that made me super happy and inspired to write this story about these two.**

 **Hope you all have a great year so far and look forward to more Sono Hana stories! Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review**!


End file.
